White Knight Chronicles: The Maiden Arc Knight
by Foulutaka
Summary: This is just a preview of Chapter 1 the get a feeling and some comments I hope you enjoy my story.


**White Knight Chronicles: The Maiden Arc Knight**

**Chapter 1**

**T**he dawn of the moon creating a luminous glow upon the forest of Ether. Dew of the mist dripping off the leaves as if it was a rainy season. A small city known by to some as "Freya" rest upon these lands of Balandor. City of Harians, a proud race of half breed Farians minus the horns. Some mistaken them as elves from time to time. Tonight on this very day, the Harians celebrate Major Jonus's daughter's birthday. This beautiful light violet haired lady will celebrate her 218th birthday which in the ages of Humans would be 18 years old of birth. It has been almost 20 years since the attack on Balandor Castle took place, and now everything is finally at peace.

As the sky lights with stars and fireworks Major Jonus sit in his chair as he glances at his beautiful daughter. Oddly it strike him that she is the most beautiful woman in all the land but every prince or duke she encounters she turns them down and mocks them at there performance as if she was a judge of a talent show. Jonus grabs his cain at his side and climbing to get to his feet, he approaches his daughter in an orderly manner. "Alundra, my most prized beautiful daughter. That even the gods would smile at your beauty, you are 218 years of age now. What would my beauty wish for on this very night?" As his, cain shakes in his hand of this old harian. She turns towards her father she smiles with a warmth glow to her. "Oh father, what I truly wish for this day is to become a Battle-Maiden like mother once was before her past. I wish to bring honor to our family and our people." As she looks at her father with eyes of excitement Jonus lowers his head thinking of disagreement, and discuss. "Why? Alundra why must you wish to put your life in danger dear girl, I knew this day would come, you…you're just like your mother!" As the bitter sharpness leaves the old man's mouth.

With courage on her face, she looks at her father boldly and boast. "Father I only wish to make you proud. Can't you see that maybe mother would want this…?" As the old man shakes with anger and disgust "No…. I will not allow this!" As his voices carries within the loud music that is honoring his only child's celebration. He points at Alundra with fury. "You are my daughter and this is going to stop! You will be married at once…yes?" Jonus forcefully grabs Alundra's wrist and pulls her towards him. Jonus lowers his voice looking into her eyes of beauty. "You will be wed and make this family known by marrying Duke Rael of Norda." Alundra with a distasteful look at her father. She swipes her hand releasing herself from his hold on her. "You only prolong your greed you withering toad!" she snaps back with anger. As Jonus was about to say something a sharp pain came across the old man's face, then to a sudden shock. Alundra glaring with hatred towards her father glances down to see that an arrow has just pierce through her father's chest. Shaking in fear the old man looks at his daughter in the final moments of his life fading second by second. Points towards there house, as he falls to his knees. People witnessing what happened start to panic on fear as they start screaming and running towards there houses. Arrows whistling in the dark night hitting innocent women, men, and children. Alundra grabs her father trying to rush him into hiding to protect herself and her father. Jonus looks at the beauty of his daughter this last night as he starts to cry.

Alundra holding her fathers hand holding back what tears shes shown. Rocking her body back and forward looking at her father. Jonus opens his mouth. "My dearest Alundra. Go inside the house. Their you will find my bookshelf. The last book on the top right hand corner pull it… there is something that mite help you get out of danger…. Please take well care of it…" Alundra with confusion on her face as if her father kept a dark secret from her. She knew of the bookshelf but never knew that there was something hidden inside or behind it. Jonus looking at Alundra with a smile on his face and tears racing across his face he glances at his daughter as of the final minute of his life. "Make our family proud battle maiden of Ether. May the gods…gr…a…nt yo…u stre…ngth." As the old man slowly lowers his eyelids, Alundra knew what had to be done. It was time to save herself and whatever Jonus was, protecting that may have killed him….

**R**acing into her house, Alundra shutting the double doors behind her and locking them. Doing what her fathers last wish was she rushes to the bookshelf. But what bookshelf there were numerous shelves of books that jonus kept in his library. She looked at every shelve and wondered which one could it be… Then it stood out as every other bookshelf was missing a book on the top shelf but one. I mite say it was a bit off on color as well. It was the bookshelf that alundra and jonus built when she was a child. It was built from Iron Sand Grain with Plank wood with a hint of Ghost Walnut. As if it was just like yesterday. Alundra grabbing a stool, grabbing for the book. There was a loud bang coming from the locked double doors in the lobby. As she rush, alundra hearing the sounds of soldiers out her fathers house she pulled the book and "Click, click" sound from the back of the book shelve pop out from the wall about 2 inches and started siding open. Amazed by the secret that was kept from her she found a flight of stairs heading down. Slowly being cautious of her surroundings, alundra bring to climb down. After a few steps a stone pulls from the weight of alundra's foot goes down into the step and "Click" a small roaring sound comes as the bookshelf begains to close on her. Knowing if this was a bad thing alundra starts to run back toward the bookshelf.

Grabbing the door with her hands she tries using her strong as much as possible to stop the door from closing. Alundra pulls back as the door shuts and then a small knock sound she knew she was trap inside this secret place. After waiting for a few minutes' to adjust her eyes to the darkness she realizes there is a dim light coming from down the stairway of the tunnel. Walking cautiously down the stairs, alundra comes to a well-lit room. As she starts to examine the room, she wonders why father would keep such secrets from her. Was it a room where jonus kept his trophies of his journeys as a young adventurer? Quite curious to the idea that maybe this was something of a treasure vault that jonus kept to hide his riches from those who tried to steal from him. Then it struck her from the corner of her eyes. As alundra turned towards the table set a sword and a emerald green and gold helmet with feathers. Curious to anyone who has never seen such a beautiful item would of course want to see it more closely. As she reaches down to grab for it, a low sweet voice came to her thoughts. "Go on child of Freya, daughter of Jonus Lanis take this helmet and sword." As if she heard a ghost, Alundra looked at the two items and slow started drawing near them. The sweet voice replied, "With these I grant you my power. Bring justice to those in darkness little one."

"Alundra run!" Confused of what happened alundra snaps out of her trance and begins to figure out how to get out. Examing the walls and shelves, she comes across a switch. Wondering what would happen she pulls down on the switch hearing the sound of the wall in back of her opening with a small breeze of air pushing through. Alundra found this to her advantage. Peeking around the opened wall she discovers that this wall lead her outside from the back of her house. Looking to see if any soldiers where near by, alundra still taking cautious comes to her senses that the city of Freya was no more. Smelling the stench of burning flesh, and soldiers yelling that they have found witnesses and hearing screams of her people dying alundra did not know what to do. Holding back her tears, she built up the bravery to hurry and run towards the forest that lead to Balandor. Not knowing what came across her mind Alundra sprinted holding the sword and helmet in her arms, run as fast as she could a soldier spots her running across the stream heading to the forest. "HAIL HALF BREED!" as the soldier yelled at her. Alundra glance back knowing she was caught continued to run. "HURRY SHE'S GOT IT!" The soldier warning the others. A large thumping sound started coming towards her. Thinking to herself alundra knew this was the end… Out of the woods in front of her about 2 yards away came out a giant beast with an eye on its chest. Seeing alundra in its path, it unleashes a demonic roar as if ready to fight. Alundra's mind want blank, hearing the sweet voice tell her "Use it my daughter, use the sword and helmet….." Hearing the voice, she paused. Then it can back "You know what to say my dear…."

Alundra looked up at the beast, as she slides the helmet and drew out the sword. She begins to chant the words _"Oh battle maiden of lost souls, guardian of the heavens of grant me your power…. VERTO!"_ Feeling a rush of pure energy unlock running inside her body, alundra watch as her body transformed into something so incredible. As she watches this emerald green and golden trim armor surround body. Being amazed of what was going on she realized that her and the giant stood face to face. The soldier looked at amazement as this half-breed farian has transformed into a knight. Alundra draws her sword out prepared for the greatest fight of her life. The Gigas roared and started charging towards alundra, running at full charge, alundra doubled her fist and with full force draws back, then pushes forward as she makes impact to the gigas's face. The gigas feeling the force of contact as the fist of the maiden knight hits him. The gigas draws back shaking his head as if he was hit by a bag of bricks. Alundra pulls to her fight stance, putting her sword close to her body using her right hand and her left arm extending out, with both of her legs bent and spend out, alundra was filled with the courage and confidence. As alundra stood there, the gigas jump into the air coming towards alundra with his sword coming down to strike. Alundra brings her up her sword as the gigas's sword and alundra's sword made contact. A loud "Clank" followed with sparks as the swords grind together. Alundra takes her left foot and pushes the gigas away from her.

With a strong low slash, alundra's sword contacts the gigas's right leg. As the sword cuts deep, blood rushes down the gigas's legs. The gigas screams in pain and kneels down on one knee as he grabs his leg knowing he is disabled. The wound is too deep to finish the battle. Alundra swings with a crescent upwards slash and hits fill force slicing the head completely in half watching the gigas falling the blood of the gigas showers alundra and the soldier as if a heavy storm was passing through. The soldiers look at alundra as they scream in terror and run off in fear. Feeling the intense energy from the power of the armor, she felt the power slowly going away until she returned into her original form. Alundra looked around and seen that it was time to go, she ran past the dead gigas and went into the forest of ether to get to the city of Balandor.


End file.
